Heero The BEAST
by Naddy
Summary: Heero goes a little mad and takes his problems out on Duo and Relena. WARNING! Duo and Relena fans DO NOT READ!


**HEERO THE BEAST**

**By Naddy**

Hey guys this is my first story so be nice to me please. Did i forget to mention if your a Relena or Duo fan than DON'T READ THIS STORY! If not than please continue. Oh and Gundam Wing, no matter how much i want it to, does not belong to me. Enjoy! And any comments would be appreciated, even bad ones. --

It was a normal day for Heero Yuy being pestered by Relena and Duo. After he finally ditched them he walked off to find some relaxation.I will permanently make sure those two don't ruin my day he thought to himself as he sat down in a nearby park. Unknown to him his wish was about to be granted. A pair of glowing red eyes watched him from the shadows. So Heero you want to be rid of Relena and Duo. I can easily arrange that for you

As Heero sat in the the park, a girl popped up in front of him so suddenly it was like magic. She had bright red eyes and hair. She also wore a short dark red dress. (AN: you people can use your imagination on how short)

"Hi Heero Yuy! I know what you wish for. You can call me Magenta the goddess of chaos."

"So what do i wish for then?" asked Heero not impressed.

"To be rid of the Relena Peacecraft and Duo Maxwell. I know how to do it, you just have to be willing to do something for me." Said Magenta as her eyes flashed.

"O.K what do i need to do?" Asked Heero curiously.

"Be my servant!" As Magenta said those words she cast a spell on Heero.

Before her very eyes Heero began to change. He grew taller and even more stronger. Dark brown fur covered his entire body and he also grew razor sharp fangs and claws. He stood in front of Magenta growling and snarling, as she had removed any traces from Heero's body that made him human.

"Go now and do as you wish. The way for you to turn back into a human is simple. Once you get rid of Duo and Relena you will change back to normal. Have fun my beast!" Said Magenta vanishing. (AN: Heero is know as the beast now)

The beast howled at the full moon before he picked up the scent of a man nearby.

Meanwhile Duo was walking near the very same park that Heero had gone to. where has Heero gone now Duo walked through the park and started to relax a little. Duo had no idea that Heero had been turned into a beast and was following him. Duo had a suspicious feeling that he was being followed so he doubled back and saw someone looking around from where he had ran off the path.

"Ha found you Heero! You thought you could sneak up on me, didn't you? Looks like your loosing your touch! Heero...Heero? Answer me Heero."

The Beast swung around and stared Duo, snarling and drooling. It lunged. It bit into the soft flesh of the Duo's neck. Duo struggled but the beast was overwhelming. The beast felt the pull to KILL and drink this person out of blood. The fun lay in KILLING just to smell blood, taste blood... Although Killing Duo was fun the main target was Relena.

Relena was bored and couldn't find Heero or Duo anywhere. So she went for a walk to her favorite place. To the lake in the park. As she walked she started to sing her favorite song. The beast smelt her and heard her singing and was drawn in to investigate. The beast soon realized that she was his prey. He stealthily followed Relena around the park until she sat down at a bench.

He stealthily crept up behind Relena and slashed at her back. Relena fell to the ground spilling bright red blood against the dull Grey cement footpath. Upon hearing her distress calls, the Beast slowly turned and narrowed its gleaming eyes.

Relena managed to struggle to her feet, and she ran down the footpath screaming for help;as she ran she left a trail of blood behind. The Beast found it more exhilarating when the prey made the game even more interesting. It leap after its prey, and pounced on her as she ran. The weight of him made her fall to the ground.

The Beast smelt the fear in Relena and relished in its control. Claws showed themselves as they gleamed in the moonlight. Blood was drawn as the claws swiped precise deep cuts. The smell of the oozing blood made the Beast go crazy with desire. He urged to taste the sweet liquid on its lips. The beast lowered his head and drank the sweat liquid, barely listening to the dying screams of Relena as she slowly faded away.

The Beast took Relena's head in his mouth and used his mouth to snap her neck. Only after she was dead he lost interest in her. He licked the blood off her face before he roamed the park searching for another victim. Only when the Beast went in for the kill he found that he was changing. He was loosing all his dark brown fur, instead he had white skin. He stopped being the beast and once more became the infamous Gundam pilot Heero Yuy.

As Heero stood up he saw Magenta standing in front of him.

"Well Heero you did what you wanted to. You'll never have to worry about Relena or Duo again. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got places to go,havoc to create! However I'll look you up next time I'm in the neighborhood. Until we meet again!" said Magenta as she blew a kiss at Heero, before once again vanishing into thin air.

I think I'm going mad With that Heero walked back to his place to get some well needed sleep. For some strange reason his muscles were sore and his stomach was very full. The next morning news on Relena and Duo's brutal murders were on the front page for every newspaper. Heero looked at the front page in disgust. Even after i kill them, they still annoy me Yet again unknown to him the same pair of red eyes were watching him with interest. Care to play another game Heero

THE END

Remember Naddy wuv's u!


End file.
